


Self-Induced Ataraxia

by sophrosyne (VastDelusion)



Series: Dangan Ronpa LoveFest [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Despair, He's tired of his bs though, Hinata Hajime Loves His Boyfriend, Hope, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Actually Being Somewhat OK, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Obsessed With Hope, Komaeda Nagito Loves His Boyfriend, Komaeda Nagito-Typical Self-Deprecation, Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Murder, No Sex, Nudity, Showers, if you couldn't tell, instead of the constant trauma they're forced to undergo, just a bit of peace for the two of them, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDelusion/pseuds/sophrosyne
Summary: In the name of hope, there isn't much that Nagito Komaeda wouldn't sacrifice.But the thing he has going on with Hajime Hinata is kind of nice.━━━━━━━━━━━━━━Nagito Komaeda being a disaster, and Hajime Hinata putting up with it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Dangan Ronpa LoveFest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958956
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Self-Induced Ataraxia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this idea came to me while.... You guessed it, I was in the shower.  
> *ding ding ding*
> 
> I love these two more than I love caffeine. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤❤❤

##  _~ murder is just a state of mind ~_

━━━━━━━━━━━━ 

  


  


Nagito contemplated his death often. 

More specifically, the murder that was bound to fall on him at any time. It was exhilarating, as nothing was more precious to the world than undying hope. The beautiful culmination of hope presenting itself in all its ethereal glory before the entire world was enough to bring tears of joy to his eyes. 

All the pleasures that the world could offer him would never compare to shining hope. No money, no personal satisfaction, and not even the pleasant feeling of the warm water of the shower falling upon his porcelain skin could ever approach it. 

But the numerous affections from Hajime he received, they were brimming with hope, and it was beautiful. He could detect a smidge of despair—the moment Hajime struck the killing blow upon his unsuspecting person was probably his intention, deducible from all the gifts and attention he was showering upon him. But, if it was in the name of hope, nothing would make him happier. In fact, he would be happiest if it were Hajime. 

As he began to wash the shampoo from his hair, once unruly tufts flattened to his scalp, he heard footsteps. He smiled, understanding that at last it was to come! The moment he’d been waiting for ever since he stepped foot on this despair-trodden island.

He looked beyond the foggy surface of the steamed-up shower wall to see almost-painfully ordinary brown hair, a form-fitting white shirt, and a tie that, in the right light, matched his eyes. Not that Nagito usually noticed things like that, but Hajime almost made him want to observe every little detail about him. 

He called himself The Ultimate Fanatic for a reason, even if it wasn’t his official title. 

He seemed to notice his current position—vulnerable, helpless. Nagito couldn’t help but smile to himself. He pretended to not notice that Hajime was slowly stepping into the bathroom, beginning to close the door behind him. 

“Hello, Hinata-kun,” Nagito greeted, amusedly. “Have you come to murder me?” 

“N-No!” Hajime sputtered. 

“Oh, really? Not while I’m open and vulnerable?” Nagito looked over a pale, slender shoulder at Hajime.

Hajime stood still in the center of the bathroom.

“No, stop saying stuff like that.”

“Why, Hinata-kun?” Nagito laughed slightly to himself. “You even closed the door behind yourself. It’s the perfect situation. No one will bother to look for someone like me, so you have enough time to hide all the evidence.” 

Hajime remained silent at his response, and he smiled, pleased. 

He almost called his name to ensure he hadn’t been paralyzed by the utter horror of the outline of his naked body before he heard the shower door open and close behind him. He felt a warm presence behind him, and he wondered how Hajime managed to undress so quickly and hardly making a noise. 

_Ultimate Stealth Pervert._

Then, warm arms raveled around his waist. 

“Oh~ Are you going to asphyxiate me? Clog the drain and drown me in my own filth?” 

“Shut up, already,” Hajime growled and held him closer. 

It was Nagito’s luck, after all, to have such a caring boyfriend, shining with hope. 

It would have been interesting to see how Hajime would get creative with his surroundings, but it seemed he just wanted to be near him. Nagito didn’t mind. He was glad he could make him feel so happy, even if he was—

“I can practically hear your thoughts, Komaeda. They’re as loud as your expressions.” 

“My expressions make noise?”

“No, but—they’re almost audible.” 

For once, Nagito didn’t say anything in response; he just dwelled in the warmth between his lover and the warm water pouring all its love onto him. 

For once, he could feel the hope within himself.


End file.
